


Constant

by ellerylavender



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, ok i will stop, ultimate moral compass has stopped working lmao, yeah he fucking lied keep scrolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerylavender/pseuds/ellerylavender
Summary: Demon!Ishimaru wakes up from a nightmare involving Angel!Mondo.





	Constant

**Author's Note:**

> Pls enjoy i worked really hard on this

Ishimaru felt awful. He must have said something he shouldn't have, but the thing is, he couldn't even remember what he said.

The silence between the two boys was suffocating. It took a long time for one of them to speak up.

"Wow," Mondo said, "That's low. Even for you, Taka."

"Wha- Even for me? What is that even supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know. You're a demon. Doesn't that mean you're bad by default?"

Ishimaru didn't believe Mondo would say something like that. "M-Mondo, you.. you know that's not true.."

"I said what I said." Mondo replied.

"Mondo.. please... I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out-"

"Don't say another word. I don't want to hear you, I-I don't want to look at you." Mondo turned his back. "Goodbye, Ishimaru."

"Mondo.. Mondo, please!! Please, don't leave!"

Ishimaru broke down into choked sobs. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe anything.

\-----------------------------------------------

Kiyotaka woke up in a cold sweat, and holy fuck you'd better believe he was terrified and confused. 

He hugged a pillow, breathing heavily.

"W-was that just a nightmare? Why would I dream about that? What the- what the heck??"

In a rush, he picked up his phone and called Mondo.

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up, please-"

"Hey, Taka."

Thank God (maybe Satan?), he picked up. "Hi, Mondo. W-what's up?"

"Not much, really," Mondo replied, "I woke up when you called me."

"Oh.." Kiyotaka sighed, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

The two stopped talking for a moment. It wasn't the same suffocating silence in his dream, it was more calm. 

Kiyotaka broke the silence after it got too awkward, "Mondo, I have a question." 

"Oh? What's your question?"

"So, do you.. think I'm a bad person?" He asked. "I-I know I'm a demon and all, but-"

"Taka, being a demon doesn't turn you into a bad person. I know some really shit angels myself."

".. I know."

"What made you ask?"

Fuck.

Kiyotaka really didn't want to answer that, so he did something he had never done to Mondo.

He lied.

"No reason, I just wanted your thoughts is all."

That sounded believable, right?

"Taka," Mondo replied, "you've never asked a question like this. You've asked me questions before, but nothing remotely like this. I'm worried, Taka. What's going on?"

God damn it.

'Did Mondo really see through my lie so easily? Should I lie again?' He thought.

He didn't want to lie.

"Well, I guess I should tell you." He took a deep breath and started explaining. "I had a nightmare. It was so vivid that I wasn't even sure if it was real."

"Okay.. could you tell me what happened?" Mondo asked.

"..well, we were having an argument, and I guess I said something I shouldn't have, I don't even remember what it was, but.. you started saying-" He cleared his throat, "-that I was bad by default, just because I was a demon." Tears started streaking down his face.

"You.. you left right after that. Y-you didn't want to see me or-or hear my voice, and-"

"Taka." Mondo interrupted. "I would never say that. I know you're a demon, but that doesn't make you bad."

"I-I know, I just.. I've never had a nightmare like that. I don't know where it came from, or why it happened, and I was terrified of what you would think."

"I love you, Taka. I would never hate you for a nightmare."

Kiyotaka smiled, "That does make me feel better, actually."

They stopped talking for a second before Mondo said, "So have these nightmares been happening often?"

"I've had nightmares in the past, but they've never been constant. At least until last week."

"Last week? You've been having these fucking nightmares since last week?!" He hated the thought of his boyfriend having nightmares whenever he fell asleep.

Kiyotaka jumped when Mondo raised his voice. "Y-yeah. I don't know why they're happening every night, but I can't really do anything about it."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He spoke in a softer tone this time.

"I just didn't want you to worry about me. I hate thinking that somebody is worried about me."

"Taka, you worry about me sometimes, right?"

"Of course. Some of those angels treat you so terribly, and some days I can't even handle the thought of you going to work because I don't want them to hurt you."

"I feel that way, too. Someone is always going to worry about you, and his name is me."

Kiyotaka laughed and said, "That really helps, Mondo. Thank you.

"Not a problem. Love you."

"I love you too."

After the call ended, the two slept peacefully, and neither had any more nightmares.


End file.
